Our Past, Our Future
by HurricaneMystery
Summary: M/G- Sixteen years ago, Derek Morgan shared a drunken night with a beautiful blonde. Nine months later, Penelope Garcia gave a newborn up for adoption. Flash forward to the present where a threat has forced Penelope to find her daughter. The daughter that she still doesn't realize she had with her best friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is the first story I've ever put on here, but I had this idea and I just couldn't resist. This is kinda AU-ish, obviously, and we'll say it takes place in season 6. And yes, I know this chapter is extremely short, but this is just kind of like a preface to see if anyone likes it. Please let me know if you're interested!**

* * *

><p>It had been a frustrating case. Not unusual. Most of them were frustrating at some point or another. Though this one hit especially close to home for the BAU. Specifically JJ and Hotch, as they were the only members of the team with children.<p>

Was this unsub playing mind games? Trying to throw the team off? Most likely. But if there was even a chance that they were in real danger...

It had started a week ago. Hotch had gotten the first letter. "Jack." That was all it had said. Mere hours later, there had been a murder within miles of them. The victim's name? Jack. Then JJ had gotten a letter three days later. It was the same, except hers said "Henry." Staying true to pattern, the next murder victim's name was also Henry.

They were all extremely concerned. Were either of these kids in danger? Or was this just a ploy to distract the team?

Penelope had been waiting for it. Why, she didn't know. And as she held the white envelope in her hand, her heart filled with dread. Somehow, she knew that she wouldn't be exempt. She didn't ask "How?" She didn't ask "Why?" She simply opened the envelope with her shaking hands and stared, frozen, at the single word printed on the paper.

Ivy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, everyone! **

**This chapter is mostly Morgan/Garcia, but the rest of the team will be in the next one. **

* * *

><p>"Ivy."<p>

It was the first time in years that Penelope had uttered that name. She never talked about her. Not to the team. Not to Kevin. Not to anyone. It was too painful. There had been many times that she would wish she had kept her little girl. And maybe she would make a different decision if she had it to do over again. But she had been so scared, so alone.

That didn't mean she didn't keep tabs on Ivy over the years. She always knew where she was living. Made sure that she was okay. She had to, for her own sanity. The couple that adopted her seemed ideal. The man was a surgeon. His wife was a real estate agent. They had three kids, all adopted. Ivy being the youngest. They lived in one of Florida's wealthiest neighborhoods, leaving little doubt that the child had grown up with everything she could possibly want. Penelope just hoped that she was happy.

She turned her attention back to the piece of paper. She didn't understand how anyone could know about Ivy. There was nothing linking her to Penelope except DNA. How could some stranger have found out about this? She placed the piece of paper on the nearest table.

She couldn't think about that right now. She had to tell the team. Before some poor girl ended up dead because her parents chose the wrong name. Unless... Her heart began to beat faster. Surely he wouldn't go after _her_ Ivy, would he? There was no logical reason to believe he would. It didn't follow the pattern.

On the other hand, this person had to know that Ivy was adopted. Her parents would be clueless to any of this. She would be an easy target. And what better way to get the attention of the team...as if he didn't have it enough already.

No. She couldn't afford to let fear influence her. She had to stay rational. This unsub hadn't harmed Jack or Henry.

"But someone has been watching them 24/7," Penelope sighed, countering her own point. Ivy was a teenager. She couldn't expect an adult to be watching her at all times. She had to do something. She had to protect her.

A knock on the door startled her. Probably Kevin. She tried to calm herself down before going to answer it. But oddly enough, she was relieved when she saw the person on the other side.

"Derek," she said, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Hey," he said before slowly pulling back. "Are you okay?"

She knew she must have looked anything but. She nodded anyway. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Oh. Come in," she said, moving out of the doorway. He gave her a strange look, but did as she said.

Penelope shut the door, struggling to maintain a normal facade. "So, what's up?" she asked.

Derek studied her for a moment and then shook his head. "I just wanted to check on you. I know you've been on edge lately."

She looked down. God if he had thought she was on edge before, there was no way he believed she was fine now. Which was just as well, she supposed. She would have to tell everyone anyway. The more time she let slip by, the more at risk Ivy was.

"Baby girl?" His hand was on her shoulder. She looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"We've all been on edge," she said quietly. "You don't think that this person is going to...Nothing is going to happen to Jack or Henry...right?"

"No," he said, his voice reassuring. "We're going to make sure they stay safe."

"Okay." Slowly, Penelope turned and made a few steps, sighing as she picked up the piece of paper. She looked back at Derek, who was giving her a questioning look. She held it up slightly. "I got this today."

Concern immediately set into his features. She gave the paper to him.

"Ivy," he read. He looked up at Garcia. "This is just like the ones Hotch and JJ got."

Penelope couldn't speak. She didn't want to explain what had happened. She didn't want his opinion of her to somehow change. She didn't want her opinion of _herself_ to change. If she talked about it, it would become real. She would become an irresponsible slut that walked away from her own baby. That wasn't her. At least, not anymore. She wasn't that person anymore!

"Garcia?" Derek gently tilted her chin, so she had no choice but to face him. And then came the question. "Who is Ivy?"

She still felt frozen. It was as if someone else was speaking when she heard the words tumble from her mouth. "My daughter."

* * *

><p>Derek's first inclination was to laugh. Because it sounded so much like a joke. The idea that Penelope had a kid that he had never seen or heard of...it was ridiculous. But he could tell from the look on her face that she was very serious. Not only that, she was scared. That's when he realized that it had to be true. And he had never been so caught off guard by something in his entire life.<p>

"Your daughter?" he repeated, just to be certain that he had heard that correctly.

"Yes." Penelope took a shaky breath. "I had a baby- sixteen years ago- and I...I gave her up for adoption. Her name is Ivy."

It was difficult for him to resist asking further questions. Maybe it would've been impossible but for the tears shining in her eyes. They made his heart ache. And he just wanted to make it stop. So he did the only thing he could do. He took her into his arms and held her while she cried.

"It's going to be okay," he promised her. "Everything's going to be okay."

The blonde slowly pulled back, shaking her head. "She could be in trouble, Derek. And if something happened...I could never forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen to her," he said firmly. He didn't know this girl. He didn't know anything about her aside from her name and age. But she was a part of his baby girl, so there was no way in hell that he was going to let any harm come to her. Garcia had to know that.

Penelope looked down. "I'm the reason that she's in danger to begin with. Some random stranger that she's never even met."

Of course, she was blaming herself for this situation. Derek knew otherwise, but he also knew- no matter what he said- she wouldn't feel differently until she knew that her daughter was safe. That's what they had to focus on right now.

"Penelope, this is not your fault," he told her. "You couldn't have known any of this would happen. But listen to me, we're going to catch this guy. We're going to make sure Ivy is safe. I promise you."

"How can you be so understanding?" she asked. "I kept my biggest secret from you and the team for years. Why aren't you mad?"

He sighed. He wasn't mad. Sure, he wished that he had found out about this before now- and it stung a bit that she had elected not to tell him- but this was Penelope's business. She had every right to keep it private if she needed to. Besides, if he had a child out there that he couldn't see, he probably wouldn't want to talk about it either.

He managed a small smile for her benefit. "There's not anything here for me to be mad about. You aren't obligated to tell me- or anybody else- every detail about your past. Especially something like this."

"Thank you," Penelope said quietly, her voice filled with the utmost sincerity. Then she shifted her focus back to the problem at hand. "I know- if we go by the pattern- she's not in any danger. But I just can't risk it. I have to do something. None of us know how much time we have until he strikes again."

Derek nodded. "I'll call Hotch."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, guys! I appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>The team quickly made plans to reassemble after Derek's phone call to Hotch. This case had them all nervous, as much as most of them tried to hide it. Cases involving children were always the hardest. But when it was your own child at risk...it was nearly unbearable.<p>

They all sat quietly, waiting for Prentiss, as she was the only one who had yet to show up. Penelope's thoughts were a jumbled mess. Half of her brain was trying to figure out the best way to tell the rest of the team. The other half was stuck on Ivy, wondering what she was doing at that moment. If she was okay. She knew that worrying wasn't going to help anyone, but she couldn't help it.

Derek sat next to her, giving her words of reassurance every now and then. She believed him when he said that everything would be okay. She always believed him. But she also knew that he had no more control over the situation than she had. Ivy was hours away, oblivious to any danger that she could be in.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Emily said as she rushed into the room. "I caught every red light on the way here."

As she sat down in the empty seat next to JJ, Hotch looked at Morgan, as if to tell him to start talking.

Derek glanced at Penelope, unsure if he should be the one to tell the team. She gave him a small nod. She couldn't do it again. The last thing she wanted to do was let her emotions take over in front of everyone. She had to stay, at least somewhat, calm.

Morgan slowly held up the piece of paper for everyone to see. "Garcia got this a little while ago. It's the same kind of note that Hotch and JJ got. If this pattern holds up, the name of the next victim will be Ivy."

"Ivy?" Prentiss looked at Garcia. "Is she some kind of relative?"

The blonde slowly nodded. She looked around at the concerned and slightly puzzled faces of her teammates, then at Derek. Her eyes pleaded with him to tell them.

"Morgan," Hotch said.

His eyes slowly left Garcia to address everyone else. Though it made him uncomfortable because this wasn't his secret to tell. But if it helped Penelope...

"Ivy is her biological daughter," Derek finally said.

Penelope looked down at her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look any of them in the eye. To see their stunned faces.

Derek, meanwhile, let his gaze linger on each of them for a moment to gauge each of their reactions. JJ's eyes were on Garcia, sympathy pouring out of them. Prentiss looked almost pained. Reid had the shell-shocked reaction that was probably the most expected. Rossi's eyes had locked with his own, as if he expected Morgan to know the entire story. Hotch looked like he was wondering if he had heard that correctly.

Since no one apparently knew what to say, Morgan went on. "She was adopted sixteen years ago, and her parents don't know that she could be in any danger. We have to hurry."

Finally, JJ nodded. "Absolutely."

"We need to find out where she lives," Emily said. "The other two crime scenes were local."

"Florida," Penelope said quietly. "Pinecrest, Florida."

"So it's breaking the pattern," Rossi inferred.

"Maybe not," Reid said, as if the idea had just came to him. "The last two murders were local, but Henry and Jack were as well." He got up and began to scribble on the board, forming a diagram. "Jack Myers lived 5.2 miles north of Hotch. Henry Benson lived 5.4 miles north of JJ."

"He's using these notes to tell us where he's going to strike next," Emily said.

Derek shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. He has to know that we'll catch him."

Penelope sat, silent, as the others debated what the unsub's ultimate goal was. She couldn't think about any of that right now. All she could think about was her daughter. But did she even have the right? She hadn't seen that child since the day she was born. She should be treating this like any other case, shouldn't she? It shouldn't feel so different.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to leave for Florida. Of course, Garcia insisted that she go. On the plane, she sat alone. She couldn't listen to all the unsub talk anymore. She should have made herself. Everyone else had to. But after everything that had already happened, she couldn't bring herself to look at those gruesome crime scene photos, all the while feeling like every gaze was focused on her..<p>

"Hey."

She looked up at the sound of JJ's familiar, soft voice.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Morgan said you wanted to be alone but-"

Penelope sighed. She hadn't wanted to push Derek away, but the team needed him more than she did. Ivy needed him more than she did. But now, suddenly, she couldn't bear the thought of being alone again.

"I don't want to be anymore," she said, looking at JJ.

JJ nodded and sat down across from her. "What can I do?" she asked, sounding desperate to help her somehow.

"I just want to know that she's okay," Penelope said honestly.

"She will be," JJ assured her. "Look, I know what it's like to worry about your child. I call Will constantly to check on Henry. And I know you probably don't get to do that with your daughter, but I'm sure she knows that you love her."

A moment passed. Garcia looked at JJ. "You haven't asked any questions. None of you have," she said, the "why not?" being implied in the tone of the statement.

"Garcia, you don't have to explain anything to us."

"That's what Morgan said."

"He's right," JJ said. "So you have a past. Everyone does."

Penelope sighed. Everyone would think that she had been in a relationship that had turned sour. Just as well, she supposed. She certainly didn't want to admit to having a one-night-stand with a complete stranger, something that was so...not her. She didn't even know his name. Or maybe he had told her, but she couldn't remember. As for what he looked like, that was a blur too. The _only _thing she could remember about him was the way it felt when he kissed her. It had felt like the most dangerous thing in the world, but strangely enough, the safest. The most uncommon mix of passion and security. It had felt like...love.

Then again, alcohol can make you feel things you ordinarily wouldn't. Besides, she would never see Ivy's biological father again anyway. It didn't really matter. In fact, why was she even thinking about him? She had Kevin, after all. And he was a good guy. Although she wasn't quite sure how he would react to all of this if he found out.

* * *

><p>Apparently, there was one "Ivy" that lived within a few miles from Garcia's daughter. Most of the team, considering the pattern, went to that house. Penelope, Derek, and JJ went to the other one as a precautionary measure.<p>

It was huge. A two-story mansion with an exterior that was part brick, part stucco. A large, perfectly manicured lawn. Most likely a luxurious swimming pool in the back. Not a surprise considering this was one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in Florida. It made Penelope think that she really had done the right thing. She couldn't compete with that.

"Garcia," Derek said softly.

"You don't have to go in," JJ said.

"I'm fine," she assured them.

That was a lie. She hadn't even began to think about what she was going to say. Maybe she would just let Morgan and JJ do the talking. Yes, that was the best idea. She had to maintain her composure.

They walked to the front door, and JJ rung the doorbell. After a few moments, a middle-aged blond woman came to the door. Penelope immediately recognized her as Lori Layton- the mother. She had checked out these people on multiple occasions.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. Layton? I'm Jennifer Jareau," JJ said. "And this is Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. We're with the FBI."

"The FBI?" Lori repeated, clearly puzzled and concerned.

Morgan nodded. "It's about your daughter, Ivy. Is she here by any chance?"

"She's in her room as far as I know," Lori replied, letting them in the house. Then she closed the door. "I don't understand. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

Garcia zoned out of the conversation as she began to glance around the living room. It was beautiful. Hardwood floors, high ceilings. A giant floor-length window. Her eyes moved to the fireplace, where she could see pictures set out across the mantle. She mindlessly wandered to the closest one. A little girl- it had to be Ivy, considering the other kids were boys- grinning up at the camera. She was so beautiful. Brown curls with a hint of blond in them. Sparkling brown eyes. The most incredible smile.

Derek stood with JJ as she explained the situation to Lori (well, as much as she could explain without getting into Ivy being Garcia's daughter). And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.

"Mom? What's going on?"

Every stare in the room was on her then. Morgan could immediately see the resemblance between her and Garcia. They had the same facial structure, the same nose. He would even bet that the blond hints in her curly locks were natural. Her complexion was noticeably darker than Garcia's, but not by a whole lot. Just enough to make you realize that she was biracial. The only things that Ivy didn't appear to inherit from her mother was her eyes and her smile. Yet, somehow, they seemed very familiar..

That's when Derek realized that he was as frozen as Penelope was. And he didn't have the first clue as to why.

JJ finally held her hand out to the girl. "You must be Ivy. My name is Jennifer Jareau."

Penelope slowly approached as Ivy shook JJ's hand. She could hardly believe that her daughter was standing right in front of her. And she was so beautiful. So real.

"And this is Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia," JJ said, since neither of them appeared to be able to formulate words at the moment.

Ivy's dark eyes slowly widened. "Wait. Penelope Garcia?" Her voice started to crack. "Y-You know who I am. Don't you?"

Her tone was accusatory and hurt at the same time, leaving no doubt in Penelope's mind that she knew. She glanced briefly at Lori, who looked as confused as anyone. Then she looked back at Ivy.

"Yes," she finally said. "And you know who I am. Don't you?"

Derek felt his heart breaking as he watched a stray tear stream down Ivy's cheek. He wasn't sure why he was so affected by a girl that he had just met, but it killed him to see her cry. Then he looked at Penelope, and his heart broke all over again.

"Ivy," Lori said slowly. "What's going on here?"

Ivy ignored the question, her eyes never leaving Penelope. "Yeah. I know who you are. And I don't know why you're here, but you're sixteen years too late." With those stinging words, she bolted for the staircase.

JJ sighed as she watched Lori go after Ivy while Morgan attempted to comfort Garcia. _"That couldn't possibly have gone any worse," _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, please. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, everyone. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Penelope was starting to wish she had never came here. It didn't matter how much Derek and JJ tried to tell her that this wasn't her fault. She knew it was. Ivy was upset because of her. This was the last thing she had wanted.<p>

"I just don't understand how she could've known," she said, shaking her head in bewilderment.

Morgan sighed, sharing a concerned glance with JJ. Neither of them knew how to help fix this situation. They didn't know how Ivy knew about Garcia, or why she had reacted the way she had. Derek looked up in response to a clattering noise on the staircase. Lori made her way into the room, looking both confused and angry at the same time.

"Is Ivy okay?" he asked immediately.

"She won't come out of her room," Lori replied. Her eyes were focused on Garcia. "Now, I think I deserve some answers. You're Ivy's biological mother. Is that correct?"

"I'm so sorry," Penelope said, her voice a near-whisper. "I had no idea that she knew about any of this. If I had, I would've never-"

The other woman held her hand up. "Please just answer the question."

"Yes," Penelope sighed.

Lori shook her head in disbelief. "So, was this entire thing just some kind of ruse? A way for you to see Ivy? You make me think she's in some kind of danger and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek cut in. "Look, I know this whole thing probably caught you off-guard, but I'm not going to sit here and let you accuse Garcia of lying about this whole situation. The only thing she's guilty of is trying to protect Ivy. You should be grateful to her."

"Morgan," JJ said in a mildly warning tone. She knew that he would defend Garcia- they both would- but they really didn't need to get into a verbal altercation with this woman.

JJ turned her attention back to Lori. "If you need more proof that we're telling the truth, we can get it for you. It's no problem. But look at her." She motioned to Penelope. "Mrs. Layton, does this look like a woman that has some kind of ulterior motive here? She wants to make sure Ivy is safe, just like you do."

A moment passed before Lori let out a sigh. "I need to call my husband. He needs to know what's going on."

Penelope took that to mean that Lori did believe her. Though she certainly couldn't blame her for being suspicious. She was just grateful that she had Derek and JJ to back her up.

"Actually," JJ said, her voice stopping Lori. "Would it be okay if I tried to talk to Ivy?"

JJ was hopeful that, given a little time with the teen, she could help rectify the current situation. She didn't want Penelope having to leave thinking her daughter hated her. And she honestly doubted that the girl did. She was probably just in shock and didn't know how to deal with it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Lori said slowly. Then she walked out of the room with her phone in hand.

Penelope gave JJ a small smile of encouragement. But as she watched her friend ascend the staircase, she couldn't help but wish it was her.

* * *

><p>Ivy looked outside her bedroom window that overlooked the sparkling pool. It was a beautiful day. Too beautiful. She curled up in the windowseat, hugging her knees to her chest. A part of her wanted to go back downstairs, to find out why her biological mother had came back after all this time. Of course, she wouldn't. That might make her think that Ivy cared. And why should she care? This was the woman that had given her away.<p>

How dare she just show up like that anyway? What did she have to gain by coming here? She had never cared enough to reach out to Ivy before. The more the teenager thought about it, the more her head hurt.

"Ivy?"

She looked up at the sound of a soft voice mingling with a light rapping on her door. She recognized the voice as Jennifer's. That was what she said her name was, wasn't it?

Ivy decided to ignore her. She'd go away after awhile, just like her mom had.

"Ivy? It's Jennifer. Could you open the door?"

She still said nothing.

JJ sighed and leaned her head against the other side of the door. "Sweetie, I know you must be confused. And I can't give you any of the answers that Penelope can. But I am a good listener. I know when I'm upset about something, it always makes me feel better to talk about it."

Ivy wasn't sure what it was that made her open the door. Maybe it was her voice. How soft and assuring it was. Maybe it was the fact that this was a total stranger that expected nothing from her. She supposed it didn't matter.

JJ smiled warmly at the girl as she opened the door. "Thank you."

Ivy turned and went back to her bed, where she sat down. "Can you tell me what she wants?" she finally asked, looking up at the blonde. "Why is she here?"

JJ slowly sat down next to the teenager. "Well, we work for the FBI. We help catch criminals. I can't go into details, but we were concerned about your safety. We had to make sure you were protected. And for obvious reasons, Penelope wanted to be here."

Ivy would've normally asked a million questions, but that just didn't seem as important right now. Somehow, she knew she was safe. She could feel it. The answers that she really needed- only Penelope could give her. She was just too proud to ask for them.

"She was very worried about you," JJ said softly. "She had no idea that you knew who she was, Ivy. She never wanted to hurt you."

Ivy stood up, shaking her head. "No. She doesn't get to do that. She doesn't get to give me away and then act like she cares about me _sixteen _years later."

"Honey, you don't know what the circumstances might have been," JJ pointed out. "Just because she gave you up for adoption doesn't mean that she didn't love you. Maybe she just wanted to give you the best life possible. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't there. But I was downstairs, and I saw the way she looked at you. She looked at you like you were the most important thing in the entire world."

Ivy didn't respond. She couldn't allow herself to believe that.

JJ eventually stood up to face the teen. "Look, no one is trying to force you to do something that you don't want to do. But I think it would do you and Penelope both a lot of good if you talked to her."

* * *

><p>In the living room, it was only Derek and Penelope. Lori was still on the phone with her husband; JJ was still upstairs with Ivy. Which Derek supposed was a good thing because it meant that she was actually talking to someone. Penelope was apparently thinking the same.<p>

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know, baby girl."

Penelope looked at the staircase. "I should be the one up there."

"She would have pushed you away," Derek pointed out, which only seemed to sadden her. He had been trying his best to assure her that none of this was her fault, but she wasn't having any of it.

"You know, she's even more beautiful than I expected," he said, giving Garcia a small smile. "She looks a lot like you."

"You think?" Penelope asked, to which Derek nodded. She could see a bit of a resemblance between them, but she thought Ivy was a lot more beautiful than she was. With those sparkling eyes and that gorgeous smile. She must have gotten them from her father.

Hearing footsteps on the staircase, she and Derek looked in that direction. It was JJ. And she was alone. Penelope's heart sank.

"I'm sorry," JJ said, approaching them. "I really tried."

"I know. It's okay," Penelope said as she hugged her friend. They heard Morgan's phone ring, and he reluctantly stepped a few feet away to answer it.

JJ sighed and looked back at Penelope. "I could tell that she was curious about you, and I thought for a minute- I could get her to come down here. But I think she's just so set on believing that you don't care about her."

Garcia couldn't mask her hurt. "That's what she said?"

JJ slowly nodded. "I am so sorry."

Penelope knew that there was nothing she could do at this point. She couldn't force Ivy to hear her out. She would just have to go back home and pretend like this never happened. But at this moment, that seemed impossible.

"Guys, that was Hotch," Morgan said as he approached them. "They caught the guy."

"They caught him?" Lori said, apparently coming into the room at just the right time. "So Ivy is safe now?"

"We have no reason to believe otherwise," Derek said quietly, looking at Penelope.

"Well...I guess we can go then," she said, the sadness evident in her voice.

Lori walked them to the door. Then she sighed when she looked at Penelope. "I think I owe you an apology," she admitted. "I assumed the worst of you, and I shouldn't have. I'm actually very grateful that you came all this way to make sure my daughter was safe."

Penelope nodded. "Of course."

Derek put his arm around her, and they slowly began to follow JJ out of the house. But they were stopped in their tracks by one small word.

"Wait."


	5. Chapter 5

They all turned to see Ivy standing behind them. Penelope's eyes widened. She briefly glanced at Morgan and JJ, who also looked extremely surprised.

"Thank goodness," Lori said, hugging the girl. "You had me worried."

Ivy slowly pulled away. "I'm fine. I just need to talk to Penelope before she leaves."

Lori looked from Ivy to Garcia and nodded. "Okay." She turned to Morgan and JJ. "Would the two of you like to join me in the kitchen? I'm sure you're hungry."

"A little bit, actually," JJ said.

Derek lied and said he was too, so Penelope and Ivy could have a chance to talk, just the two of them. But he found it strangely difficult to follow the two women out of the room. It was like some invisible force was trying to keep him there. _Now you're losing it, Morgan_, he thought to himself.

Penelope watched as they all disappeared from her view. This was the opportunity she had wanted. She had one chance, and she couldn't screw it up.

"Thank you," she said, turning back to Ivy.

Ivy sighed and opened the stained glass front door. "Come on."

"Come where?" Garcia asked, slightly confused.

"Outside. You've never met an eavesdropper until you've met my mom."

Penelope wasn't about to argue with her. She stepped out into the soft breeze, and Ivy followed her. They walked across the lawn in silence until Ivy finally looked at her.

"Did you ever miss me?" she asked.

Garcia couldn't help but note the seriousness in her voice. Like she honestly didn't know the answer to that. And that just made her hate herself even more.

"All the time," she answered. She had always felt like she had done the right thing, but then she would see a mom with her daughter- in the mall or the grocery store- and she would be filled with sadness. She would wonder what her own daughter was doing at that moment.

"You can ask, you know," Penelope said softly. "Why I did what I did. It's okay."

Ivy's gaze shifted to the green beneath her moving feet. "Jennifer said you were probably just doing what you thought was best for me. She sounded pretty sure of it."

"Did you believe her?"

"I don't know."

They came upon the picturesque white gazebo, and Ivy stepped inside to sit down on the bench. Penelope slowly sat next to her, letting out a sigh.

"I really did think that I was doing what was best for you," she said. "I mean, look at you. Look at what you're wearing. Look at this beautiful place that you live. I could've never given you all this. Especially not back then."

"You really think that I needed all of this to be happy?" Ivy asked in a quiet voice. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm some kind of spoiled brat who can't survive without the best of everything?"

Penelope felt like smacking herself in the head.

"No. That isn't what I meant. I just felt like you deserved better than what I was capable of giving you. And that wasn't all. I was scared, Ivy. I was so scared," she admitted. "I could barely take care of myself at that point. I didn't trust myself enough to be able to take care of you too. But that doesn't mean for a second that I didn't love you. That I don't love you. And I am so sorry that you ever doubted that."

Ivy could see the sincerity in her eyes. She didn't want it to be there, but it was. The girl had always been good at reading people, separating the real from the fake. And nothing about Penelope Garcia struck her as fake, which only served to add to her confusion.

"You're really not what I expected," she said.

"What did you expect?" Penelope asked softly.

Ivy looked down. "My brother, Chris, he met his biological mother a while back. She was really messed up, but he wanted to believe that- deep down- she was a good person. He was determined to give her the benefit of the doubt. And she ended up using him to get money for drugs. He got in so much trouble because of her, but she didn't care. And when he realized that, he was never really the same. And I guess I just thought-"

"That I would be the same way," Garcia said, suddenly understanding.

"Yeah. I didn't want to get hurt the way he did. And the thing is, I had wanted to find you so much. I had already managed to get your name and everything. But after Chris went through all that, I just knew that things would turn out the same for me if I tried to meet you."

Penelope nodded. "I'm very sorry for what he had to go through. And I understand why that would make you suspicious of me. But I'm not like her. I promise you that. And if you gave me a chance, I would love to prove that to you."

Ivy slowly looked at her. "Okay. I guess it wasn't fair that I assumed the worst of you. I mean, you came all the way here just to make sure that I was okay."

"Sweetheart, I would do anything in the world to make sure you were okay," she breathed.

She watched a tear slip down her daughter's cheek as she tried to fight back her own tears. And then Ivy smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Morgan had long zoned out of JJ and Lori's conversation. He couldn't stop thinking about Garcia and Ivy, wondering what was going on. He left the kitchen without either of the women even noticing and went to the large bay window in the living room.<p>

They were walking across the lawn, talking to each other. He noticed Ivy smile. And just a moment later, Penelope smiled too. Derek couldn't have been happier to see that.

He backed away from the window as they walked into the house.

"Derek," Penelope breathed, going to hug him. She looked back at her daughter. "Ivy, this is my best friend in the entire world. JJ did introduce you two, didn't she?"

"Yeah. It's very nice to meet you, Ivy," Derek said as he shook her hand.

"You too," the teen replied, giving him a small smile.

God, she seemed so familiar. It had to be because she was Garcia's daughter. They did look a lot alike. But there was something else when she smiled. The smile that wasn't Penelope's, yet, he was certain he had seen it before.

They had to get back home, so they left soon after. But Penelope was noticeably happier on the plane. So happy that she was even willing to talk about it. And everyone wanted to listen.

"So I think she was just trying to protect herself, you know?" Penelope was saying. "But I think we were able to get past that. I just never dreamed that _this_ could happen, especially after how she reacted at first."

"That's great," Emily smiled.

"You'll be good for her," JJ agreed. "And she'll be good for you."

"So, do you know when you're going to see her again?" Derek asked.

Penelope shook her head. "I mean, she has school, and I can't just hop on a plane to Florida any time I want. But I want to keep in contact, and I think she does too. Her mom even told me that it would be fine."

"We're very happy for you, Garcia," Hotch said.

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Derek watched her, thinking about how beautiful she looked in that moment. He thought she was always beautiful, but her happiness shined through in a way that made her that much more stunning. Then their eyes met. Maybe that was when he realized that she was the single most important thing in his life. That he'd do anything to see her that happy all the time.

That he loved her.

This thought startled him, and he wasn't sure why. He had always known that he loved her. They were best friends, after all. They had a connection that most people- even the team- didn't fully understand. But he was starting to wonder if the feelings he had towards her didn't go beyond friendship. Emily was his friend. JJ was his friend. He loved them, but it wasn't in the same way that he loved Penelope. There had always been some strange attraction between the two of them. Maybe that's why they were constantly pushing the boundaries of their relationship, seeing how far they could go without crossing the line.

Damn, why was he even thinking about this? It was completely inappropriate for him to think of Penelope as anything other than a friend. They worked together. And even if they didn't, she had a boyfriend. He had to get this idea out of his head. There was no other option.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to ****thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story so far. I cannot even tell you how much your support means to me! **

**Note: This chapter takes place a few months after the last one.**

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know at that moment whether he was more angry or hurt. He had been in love with that woman. To the point where he had already started saving up to buy an engagement ring. Granted, he probably wouldn't have proposed for a while. He was still young and trying to figure out his own life. But he would've eventually. <em>

_He sat at the bar, staring down into his drink. How many of these had he had already? Probably too many. But then again, how often do you walk in on your girlfriend making out with one of your so-called friends? He deserved to be able to get wasted one good time._

_He hadn't even finished the drink he was on before he was asking the bartender for another. The older man gave him a sympathetic smile._

_"I think you've about had enough, son."_

_Old man was probably right. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a girl with long blond hair sit down a few seats down from him. He briefly glanced her way. She looked about his age, maybe a little younger. Not that he was in any state to determine that. _

_After a few seconds, she looked his way. The look on her face suggested that she was quickly becoming annoyed by his staring. But he was drunk, and she was beautiful, which meant he couldn't pass up the opportunity to flirt with her._

_"You come here often?" he asked, flashing her a smile._

_She looked like she was weighing the question in her mind, wondering if she should answer or just ignore him. _

_"No," she finally replied. "I'm not from around here."_

_"Hmmm. So I guess that begs the question. Why are you here now?"_

_"To get drunk," she said honestly. "But from the looks of it, I'd say you beat me to it."_

_He laughed. It took her a few drinks, but eventually she started to as well. He didn't even remember what they laughed so much about, just that they did. He wanted to hear her laugh over and over again._

_"So when are you gonna tell me your name, gorgeous?" he asked._

_She shrugged. "What's the point? You won't remember it in the morning any more than I would remember yours."_

_"Maybe," he conceded. "But I still want to know."_

_She appeared to think it over. "Okay. What if I give you a hint? It starts with a P."_

_There weren't a lot of common P names. He liked his chances._

_"Patricia?" he guessed._

_She shook her head. "Not even close, handsome."_

_"Paige, Peggy, Pam, Pauline-," he said, starting to reel off more guesses._

_She laughed. "No! Why does it even matter what my name is anyway? Don't you like a little mystery?"_

_"I like solving them," he replied, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. "And I don't have a lot of time. I'm never gonna see you again."_

_"So why are you wasting it trying to find out my name?" she asked flirtatiously. _

_Their faces were just inches apart, each one daring the other to make the first move. He finally did it. Kissing her was different than he had experienced before. Maybe because she was different. He couldn't place what it was, but she definitely had something special. Or he was just really drunk._

_The latter option was, more than likely, the reason for the night ending in a cheap motel room. _

_When he woke up the next morning, she was gone. Like she had never been there at all. He had only known her for a matter of hours, and never even found out her name. Hell, maybe it was better if he just pretended she never existed. _

_The necklace made that idea impossible. But there it was. Halfway wedged under the pillow he had slept on was an emerald pendant in the shape of a tear drop on a silver chain. _

_For some reason, it made him hopeful. She would realize it was missing. She would come back for it. He would see her again._

_And sure enough, there was a knock on the door. He immediately went to answer it. "Did you forget-" he started, before realizing who was on the other side of the door. His eyes widened as the familiar face smiled at him._

_"Garcia?"_

Derek's eyes shot open, and he looked around as if he was expecting to see her. Who it was he was expecting to see, he wasn't sure. The mystery girl or Penelope?

That was it- the last straw. He had dreamed about this night many times over the years, and it never failed to bother him. But now, he was imagining Penelope as his mystery girl? The one that he slept with, what, fifteen years ago? It was ridiculous enough that he even still thought about her.

His dreams were always similar, and he couldn't figure out whether they were a figment of his imagination or a memory. He knew there had been a blonde. He knew they had slept together. He knew she had left a necklace. To this day, everything else was a mystery to him. Even her face. Sometimes her eyes would be blue. Sometimes green. Sometimes brown. Her hair was usually long and straight. But sometimes, it would be pinned up. Other times, it might be hanging in curls. She never looked the same. It was like his mind was constantly trying to piece her together.

And the things she said? He was fairly certain that they were his imagination as well. Though she had mentioned her name starting with a P in multiple dreams. Memories? God, he didn't know what they were anymore. But he was tired of them.

Derek opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out the necklace. He didn't know why he had kept the thing all these years. It obviously hadn't meant much to her, or she would've came back for it. But something in him wouldn't let him get rid of it.

Now he had his messed up mind trying to tell him that this girl was Penelope, on what basis? Because both of their names started with a P, and they were both blondes? No, it was because of these nagging feelings that he had been having lately. Because he was starting to realize that he thought of Penelope as more than a friend, and he didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

><p>Penelope was pleasantly surprised by how smoothly things were going with Ivy. They had talked on the phone several times since Florida. Messaged each other on Facebook. She may have possibly checked out all the people her daughter was "friends" with. Which wasn't easy when the girl had over seven hundred of them. But she was relieved to see that the vast majority of people that Ivy associated herself with were normal, well-behaved kids.<p>

And she was a good kid. Penelope couldn't help but smile every time she talked to her, every time she told her about that "A" she made on her biology test. About that home run she hit in her softball game the night before. About that guy in her math class that was "totally checking her out." Penelope rarely forgot any of it. She felt very lucky to be building some kind of relationship with her daughter, something she never dreamed could happen.

She finally got around to telling Kevin about Ivy. He was hurt and a little angry that she kept it from him all this time, and she felt bad about that. But then again, she had also kept this from her team, and they were much more understanding. He got over it eventually though, probably after realizing that this didn't change any facet of their relationship.

_Then _she got that call from Lori.

"Hey!" she had smiled. Because of the number, she had expected it to be Ivy.

_"Penelope? This is Lori. Could I talk to you?"_

She got a little worried at first, since she didn't normally talk to Lori over the phone.

"Sure," she answered. "Is something wrong? Is Ivy okay?"

_"Oh, yeah. She's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about this summer."_

"Um, okay." She paused for a second. "What about this summer?"

There was a brief silence on the other end before Lori spoke again. _"I'm sorry, Ivy hasn't talked it over with you? About her coming to stay with you for the summer?"_

Penelope's eyes widened. This was certainly the first she had heard of this.

"No, she hasn't mentioned that. Not that I wouldn't love having her here. That would be pretty amazing, actually." She eyed her small apartment, wondering where in the heck she would put a teenager though.

_"Are you sure? Because we certainly wouldn't want to inconvenience you. And I have to warn you, Ivy can be quite the handful if you're around her long enough."_

"She wouldn't be an inconvenience. Not at all," Penelope assured her. "But if you don't mind me asking, are you guys really okay with this? I know I haven't been a part of Ivy's life for all that long and I wouldn't want to-"

_"Penelope," _Lori said, cutting her off. _"I'm just going to be honest with you. We had you checked out a while back. I'm sure you understand that we had to do it to protect Ivy."_

"Yes, of course," she said, remembering what all this family had already went through.

_"You haven't given us a reason why we shouldn't trust you. In fact, it's been just the opposite. So yes, we're okay with this. But I did tell Ivy to call once every day, no exceptions."_

"Absolutely. I'll make sure she does that."

Lori went on to tell her the specifics of Ivy's flight, when to be at the airport, etc.

By the time they got off the phone, Penelope had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe that her daughter really wanted to spend the whole summer with her. But why hadn't she just said so? She didn't think Penelope would say no, did she?

She couldn't think about that right now, she decided as she looked around her apartment. This place was barely big enough for just her. She was going to have to find a bigger place, at least for the summer. And fast.

* * *

><p>"You bought a house?" Emily repeated, not bothering to contain her surprise in the least.<p>

"Uh, yes?" Penelope said with a sheepish smile.

Okay, buying a house was _not _a part of the plan. She had originally been looking for a larger apartment to rent. Then her real estate agent had mentioned some houses in the area that could also be rented. Then she sort of fell in love with one of them.

Except it turned out that this particular house wasn't for rent; it was for sale. And she had _really_ wanted that house. But looking back, she wasn't sure if it would be her most sound financial decision.

She pulled up some of the pictures on her phone, showing her friend the living room with its old fireplace and rich hardwood floors, then the large kitchen that would admittedly need some updating. Soon. Then the three spacious bedrooms. Then the huge backyard, her favorite part.

"The hot tub's staying," she grinned.

"It is cute," Emily admitted. "But it's kind of big for just one person, isn't it?"

"Oh, well it's not going to be just one person. Ivy's staying the summer with me."

"Really?" the brunette smiled. "That's great. I'm so happy for you."

Penelope smiled back. "Thanks. I mean, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with all this house when she leaves. But I guess I just liked the idea of having something that I actually owned. It's pretty awesome."

"What's pretty awesome?"

They both looked up at the sound of Derek's voice.

"Garcia bought a house," Emily said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"A house?" Derek's heart sank. She was finally marrying Lynch.

"Yeah," Penelope said. "I have so many pictures. You need to see it."

Derek reluctantly took her phone to slide through the pictures. Well, maybe this would be for the best. It meant that he had no choice but to get rid of these strange feelings that he had been having lately.

"I hope Ivy likes it," Penelope said, looking thoughtfully at the pictures.

He turned to her. "Ivy?"

She nodded. "I was just telling Em that she's coming to spend the summer with me. That's the reason I was looking for a bigger place."

"Oh." He was way too relieved to hear that. "I'm sure she'll like it."

As Garcia's phone started to ring, he handed it back to her. "Oh, it's about time," she said, standing up. "I'll be right back, guys."

After a moment, Emily shook her head at him. "You're transparent, you know that?"

Crap. "I don't know what you're talking about," Derek said in an attempt to feign cluelessness.

But this was Emily Prentiss he was talking to.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Morgan, do you think no one has noticed how strange you've been acting around Garcia lately? I don't know what exactly is going on between the two of you but-"

"Nothing is going on between us!" he insisted. Then he realized that he sounded _way _too defensive. Prentiss realized it too. She had always suspected that there were some romantic feelings between Derek and Penelope. Actually, the whole team suspected it on some level. But no one ever expected anything to be done about it. Derek could deny it all he wanted, but that was exactly what this was about.

But Emily wouldn't push the subject. It was pointless, for she was certain that it would take nothing short of a miracle to get those two together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, guys! I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season!**

* * *

><p>The airport was a frenzy of people. But the only one that Derek was paying any attention to was the blonde by his side, who was growing more anxious by the second. Penelope had been so excited about this day, but now that it was here- it was like she was preparing herself for everything that could possibly go wrong.<p>

"You know, I think you're worrying yourself for no reason," he told her. "You're going to do fine."

Penelope was unsure. "I don't know, Derek. Ivy is my responsibility for the entire summer. Do you know how little experience I have in taking care of another human being?"

"Well, she isn't exactly a child. I think she can do most things for herself at this age."

"I know that," Garcia sighed. "I just want her to like me, okay? And how do you get a teenager to like you without letting them completely run over you? Because I don't want her thinking that she gets to do that with me, and plus Lori would kill me if she got in some kind of trouble-"

"I need you to listen to me right now," Morgan said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Ivy already likes you. Otherwise, she wouldn't want to come here. And you don't have to worry about her getting in any kind of trouble. Now, ask me how I know that."

"How?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Because one- she's your kid. Which means that it would be impossible for her to be anything other than brilliant, not to mention tough as hell."

As flattered as Penelope was, she didn't find much reassurance in the statement.

"Well, as much as that may be true, she's still perfectly capable of getting herself into bad situations. Just like I was."

"You didn't let me finish," Derek said. "The other reason is because she's going to have all of us looking out for her. You aren't alone, baby girl. Any time you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you," Penelope breathed as she hugged him tightly. "And thanks for coming with me today."

Derek gave her a small smile as she pulled away. "You don't have to thank me for that. I'm glad I was the one you asked."

"I'm glad you were too," Penelope said, smiling back at him. She knew that she was going to be nervous, and she knew that Derek was the only person with a fighting chance at keeping her calm. Besides, she hadn't wanted to throw someone new at Ivy right out of the gate.

Derek spotted the teen making her way through a stream of people, looking around for Garcia undoubtedly. Penelope noticed her too. She turned back to Morgan.

"So you really think I can do this?"

"Absolutely," he replied. He sounded so sure, and Penelope wished that she had the same confidence in herself that he had in her.

"'Come on," Derek said, holding his hand out to her. "Lets bring your baby girl home."

Penelope nodded and placed her hand in his. His touch made her feel like everything was going to be okay, like nothing bad could possibly happen if he was there. And she believed that. Derek was the one person that she had absolute faith in.

Finally seeing them, Ivy grinned and ran towards them. At least, as fast as she could with all of her luggage weighing her down. Penelope smiled and went to meet her.

"Hi, sweetie," she said softly.

"Hey," Ivy smiled as she dropped her bags and hugged her. Penelope was half-surprised, but in the best way. This was the first time she had gotten to hold her daughter since she was born. It was all she could do to keep the tears at bay.

Derek watched the scene with a smile before he caught Ivy's attention. "Hi, Mr. Morgan," she said, waving at him in a friendly manner.

He shook his head as he approached them. "Way to make me feel old, kid," he teased. "Please just call me Derek."

Ivy giggled. "Sorry. Hi, _Derek_."

Penelope smiled at him before turning her attention back to Ivy. "So the flight went okay?" she asked. "Your mom said you had never flown by yourself before."

"Oh, yeah. It was fine. Just a little exhausting. I'm so ready to get out of this place."

Garcia nodded. "Well, that we can do."

"But first, you got to let me carry some of that," Morgan said, motioning to Ivy's luggage. He would have insisted on doing the same for any girl, but the instinct to help this one was particularly strong.

The teen gave him a grateful smile before turning to Penelope. "You were right. I like him already."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Penelope unlocked the door of her new ranch-style house. She led Ivy and Derek into the spacious living room, which boasted a stone fireplace and high vaulted ceilings. Most of the furniture was new, but the room somehow looked very cozy and lived in.<p>

"Wow. This is so cute," Ivy grinned.

"Wait till you see your room," Derek remarked. Penelope had shown the whole team the house last weekend, and while it all looked great, it was obvious that she had spent the most time on her daughter's room.

"Where is it?" Ivy asked excitedly.

"Come on," Garcia smiled. She led them down a short hallway and stopped at the first door to flip on a light. "I hope you like it," she said softly.

Ivy couldn't hold back a gasp. She loved it, everything about it. From the tie-dye comforter and all the bright fuzzy pillows to the funky wall decor. Not to mention the giant closet.

"This is _so_ awesome," she breathed.

Penelope felt relieved. She had thought Ivy would like it, but you could never be too sure. Especially when she was so used to having the best of everything. However, material things didn't seem all that important to her. Though Penelope splurged a good bit anyway. She only had one kid, after all.

After Ivy got a phone call, Penelope and Derek went into the living room.

"See, I told you she'd love it," he said with a smile.

"I know," she smiled back. "I just can't believe she's really here."

Derek had never seen Penelope look so happy. He knew in that moment that he would do anything in the world to make sure she stayed that way. As her friend. That was all he could be, but it was a lot better than nothing.

He pulled her into an embrace. "I'm happy for you, baby girl," he said quietly.

"Thank you, handsome."

* * *

><p>After Derek left, Penelope had a pizza delivered for dinner. Ivy's favorite. Then she let her daughter pick out a movie for them to watch. She was expecting some Twilight-like movie, but Ivy found some Disney movie instead.<p>

"Don't judge me," the teen smiled as she put the remote down. "I've loved this movie since I was a kid."

Penelope put her hands up. "No judging here. So what's it about?"

"You've never seen The Parent Trap?" Ivy asked, her dark eyes wide.

Garcia shook her head.

"Okay, well it's about these girls that meet and realize they're twins. Their parents got divorced a long time ago, and they had each took one of them. Well, they decide to switch places and try to get their parents back together. It's awesome."

Penelope smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. Even if the movie turned out to be bad, she didn't mind. She'd sit through a hundred bad movies if it made Ivy happy. This one, however, did start to get on her nerves after awhile. But it was because she was so frustrated with the parents.

"How is it that two people can be so blind about their feelings?" she wondered aloud. "Even the housekeeper and the butler can tell they belong together!"

Ivy giggled and gave a small shrug. "Who knows? Maybe they're scared. That's why they need a helpful little shove."

Penelope wasn't so sure that a helpful little shove could bring two people together in reality. At least, in a lasting way. However, Disney was never known for portraying reality. They were known for making children believe in fairy tales, happy endings. Real life rarely worked that way.

"Have you ever been in love? Like for real?" Ivy asked as she reached into the bowl for some popcorn.

Garcia was caught off guard by the question. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I mean, I love Kevin. He's a great guy. And there have been a few guys before him. But actually being 'in love'? I don't know."

She always took "in love" as meaning that there were these incredibly strong feelings of passion. That you couldn't live without this other person. But truthfully, the closest she had ever came to feeling that was with Ivy's father. And she remembered little to nothing about him. Just how he made her feel.

"I don't think you have to be in love with someone to be happy with them," Ivy said. "But I think maybe everybody has that one soulmate out there that they can feel that with. The problem is finding them."

Penelope gave her a small smile. "You could be right. But I'm lucky. I don't need a soulmate to be happy. I have a good man in my life. I have a job that I love. I have the most wonderful friends that I could ask for. But most of all, I have you." She took a shaky breath. "Ivy, you are the most important person in the world to me. And I just want you to know how grateful I am that you've let me into your life. That I get to spend this time with you."

Ivy shook her head. "I can tell that you're a good person. You deserve to get to know your daughter just as much as I deserve to get to know my mother."

Penelope felt a tear stream down her cheek, but it was one of pure happiness. She felt so lucky. And she had meant what she said. Even if there was something to that whole "soulmates" thing, she didn't need to find hers to be happy. Odds were that they would never even cross paths. She preferred that possibility to the other one floating around in her head.

That her soulmate could've been her daughter's father. The man that she walked away from on a foggy March morning. The man that she would never see again.


End file.
